


Day 3 Fake/Pretend Relationship

by badwolfchild



Series: coldatom week 2017 spring [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Groping, coldatomweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfchild/pseuds/badwolfchild
Summary: Len's forced to go save Ray at a bar.But who's going to save Ray from Len.





	Day 3 Fake/Pretend Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Fake/Pretend Relationship

“One of us should probably go help him.” Sara comments. The team finally got some time off and decided to go hang out at a pub in London, in the year 1999. It’s also close to midnight on New Year's Eve. Jax was the only one in the group too young to remember ringing in the new millennia, so on his twenty first birthday Sara proposed that they celebrate it along with the twenty first century. (She thought she was being clever)

 

At the moment, Jax is hanging out with a group of kids around his age that he met, Stein retired back to the ship about an hour ago, and Nate and Amaya are off at a secluded table in the corner of the room. Rip, Len, Mick, and Sara are all at a table together and have been watching Raymond standing at the bar by himself. The being by himself part was his own choice. You can only spend so much time around the same people before you feel like ripping your hair out. No, the part he needs help with is that this guy, who is obviously very drunk, has been hitting on him and not taking no for an answer.

 

Three “Not it!”s call out quickly. Sara smiles sweetly to Len. “Looks like it’s your turn to go save our damsel in distress.”

 

Len groans and curses alcohol for slowing his reaction time. He gulps down the rest of his pint and gets up. “Fine, but I’m doing it my way.”

 

“Just no killing!” Sara calls out to his retreating back. Len flips her off without turning around.

 

Len slips in on the other side of Raymond from the creep, rapping his arm around Raymond’s waist. Raymond jumps and turns in his arm. “Wha-” He starts to ask when Len gives him a look to shut up.

 

Len goes in like he’s going to kiss his cheek. “If you want this loser _gone_ , then just follow my lead.” He whispers. Len plasters on a fake smile and raises his voice. “Hey babe, sorry I’m late, my boss would just not let me go.” He peeks around to the guy who looks like he just sucked on a lemon. “Who’s your new friend here? I’m Len, Raymond’s boyfriend.” Len holds out his free hand for the guy to shake.

 

He glares at the hand. “I was just leaving.” He goes to the other side of the packed pub and Len feels Raymond relax after the guy is gone.

 

“Thank you, that jerk would just not leave me alone.” Raymond goes to lean away but Len keeps a firm hold around his waist. “He’s gone you know. You don’t need to keep holding me.”

 

Len keeps the fake smile on. “Oh, your new stalker is still very much watching you like a piece of meat, _babe_. Look in the mirror behind the bar.”

 

Len steals a sip of Raymond’s drink as he looks up. Len feels him tense up again when he spots him. “Why me?” Raymond pouts.

 

“Keep smiling, dear. He looks like he’s ready to pounce.” Raymond puts on the fakest smile he’s ever seen and he sighs internally. Sara and Mick are never going to let him live this down. Len subtly tickles Raymond’s side, causing him to wiggle more into Len’s side and away from the invading hand. A genuine smile grows on Raymond’s face as he tries to hold in a laugh. “Thank God you’re ticklish.” Len mutters.

 

“Why,” Raymond giggles, honest to God _giggles_. “Why… are you tickling me?” Raymond’s voice pitches at certain places.

 

“Because, that fake smile made you look like I had a gun to your side.”

 

Raymond finally has enough and grabs Len’s hand to stop. “If you kept that up, I was gonna pee my pants.”

 

“Well it’s either this, or you learn to smile like you’re a normal person at the pub meeting their boyfriend.” Len says through clenched teeth.

 

“That would be a lot easier if I had ever _been_ on a date with a guy.”

 

Len is genuinely shocked and does a double take. “Seriously, you’ve _never_ been with a guy before? I thought you went to college.”

 

“Yes, seriously. I was with Anna since high school, and then Felicity before people thought I died. Plus I’ve never been interested in guys anyway. I’m straight.”

 

Len can’t help the laugh that escapes. “ _That’s_ the biggest lie I’ve ever heard. How cute, you are so far in the closet, I bet you can see Narnia.”

 

“Am not!”

 

“Really, then why have I seen you checking Heywood out. And it was some pretty heavy flirting you did with me before you panicked and hooked up with Kendra.”

 

“That is _not_ \- I don’t- You’re reading into things that aren’t there.”

 

Len shrugs. “Alright, fine. Stay in your nice, cozy closet. But if you’ve only been with women, then that means you’ve never had a guy do this before.” Len starts rubbing his hand up and down Raymond’s hip. He starts squirming. “Remember, your stalker friend is still watching.” Raymond goes stiff. Len tries pressing his luck. “You’ve also never had a guy do this before, either.” Len takes his hand and slowly drags it to Raymond’s back pocket. He gropes Raymond’s ass and he flinches at that, his face going red.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Raymond whimpers.

 

Len leans up to whisper in his ear, hand still firmly planted on his ass. “Because, if I have to _save_ your ass, I might as well get a _feel_ of it too.” Raymond gulps and starts to lean into Len. Len pulls his hand away and back to himself. “Now, are you _sure_ you’re straight?”

 

Raymond nods, his face flushed red. “Yeah,” He clears his throat. “Yes, I am. I always have been, and always will be, _straight_.”

 

Len rolls his eyes. “So you won’t mind if I do _this_ .” Len reaches down and grabs the inside of Raymond’s thigh. Raymond inhales sharply. “This does _nothing_ for you?”

 

Raymond shakes his head. “Nope.” His voice is octave higher.

 

Len smirks as he slowly starts bringing his hand higher. “How about now?” Raymond jerkily shakes his head. Len brings his hand up and rakes it through Raymond’s hair, to the back of his neck. He angles Raymond to turn towards him and leans in to whisper in his ear again. “It’s almost midnight, in five… four… three… two…” Raymond’s eyes are closed when Len leans in and starts kissing him slowly. Len feels Raymond’s hands drop and grip Len’s hips tightly. Len brings one of his legs between Raymond’s and feels him gasp in his mouth. He pulls back and Raymond leans forward for more. Len holds him back by the shoulders “Now, is that a row of quarters in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” Raymond looks like a mess. He’s breathing heavy, his hair’s a mess, and his lips are red and swollen. He gulps.

 

“By the way, you’re stalker left about ten minutes ago.” Len winks as he walks away. He stops a couple steps away when he realizes that Raymond’s not following. He turns around and finds Raymond stock still at the bar with wide eyes. He holds out a hand. “You coming? I don’t like to leave a job unfinished.” That shocks Raymond out of whatever trance he’s in and his head shoots up. A slow grin forms as he nods. Len wiggles his fingers and Raymond comes running over and takes his hand.

 

The two walk out of the pub into the freezing air, hand in hand. “You might be _slightly_ right about, _this_.” Raymond holds up their hands.

 

Len squeezes his hand. “I’m _always_ right, Raymond. Best you learn that early on if you want this to work out.”

 

Raymond gets silent. “So this _isn’t_ just a hookup? You wanna try us, together?”

 

Len stops. “I don’t _do_ hookups, Raymond. If that’s what you want, better go find-”

 

Len tries to leave but Raymond keeps a strong grip on his hand. “No! I do wanna try! I sooo wanna try! I might need a little help, since I’ve never dated a guy before, but I really want to.”

 

Len gives Raymond a genuine smile. “Good. Then the first lesson, get used to doing this in public.” Len gives Raymond a quick kiss.

 

“Oi, check out them two blokes kissin’!” They hear a teenager down the street yell and the group starts to laugh.

 

Raymond goes to pull away, but Len keeps a hold on him. “People _will_ stare, you just need to own it. Even so much as holding my hand, will be seen as a political statement. Also get used to old people glaring at you like you killed their pet in front of them. You won’t be able to blend into the background, it’ll be like you have a giant spotlight on you. Are you ready for that?”

 

Raymond nods and kisses him. They pull back. “Is that proof enough for you?”

 

Len cups Raymond’s face and Raymond leans into it. “Look at you, you’re out for five minutes and you’re already kissing in public. They grow up so fast.”

 

Raymond smiles as he takes his hand again. “Screw you.” He says fondly.

 

“That’s the plan, but you might wanna start slow first, maybe just some hand things-” Raymond leans over to kiss him.

 

“If _that’s_ how you’re gonna shut me up now, I might never stop talking.”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Back at the pub, Rip is just finishing up handing out money. “Forty-nine, fifty.”

 

Mick and Sara collect their money. “Thank you very much.” Sara say cheerfully.

 

“I really thought Ray would last until after midnight.” Rip bemoans.

 

Sara scoffs. “Please, you didn’t see how much Ray was pouting after Leonard was gone.”

 

“An’ you musta missed the longin’ looks Haircut’s been givin’ Snart since he got back.” Mick adds.

 

Rip lays his head on the table.

 

“Better luck next time.” Sara calls out as her and Mick get up. Rip just flips her off, never lifting his head from the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr badwolfchild


End file.
